


The Prince and the Sorceress

by Viscount_Vampyre



Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Incest, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viscount_Vampyre/pseuds/Viscount_Vampyre
Summary: After the election of Bel Shanaar as Phoenix King, Malekith is actually content, his mother however is not...Working her foul magic she begins setting her son further down a ruinous path. But not without adding lust-filled seduction. Evil sees no taboos...Malekith x Morathi, porn with plot.
Relationships: Malekith/Morathi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	The Prince and the Sorceress

The Prince and the Sorceress

By the Viscount Vampyre

…

After the death of the first Phoenix King, Aenarion, a grand council had been called to determine the heir to their first, unifying, ruler. Princes and ambassadors from all the principalities, duchies, and provinces of Ulthuan gathered.

Some thought that the king’s only living trueborn son and heir, the Prince of Nagarythe, ought to have been the natural choice.

Others, fearing the establishment of a hereditary dynasty, as well as Malekith’s personal court and ambition, sought a more moderate candidate…

Despite losing the election, Malekith surprised all present; being content with the outcome he gladly pledged his loyalty to the new monarch, swearing fealty to Bel Shanaar upon Asuryan’s flame.

Yet there were others, and other forces, not as keen upon his loss. Unbeknownst to him, these forces were intent to change his life and the lives of others forever.

Morathi, former queen-consort to Aenarion, eagerly awaited the return of her son in the previous royal capital of Tor Anlec.

A perverse secret, spurred her eagerness onwards; not only did she look forward to seeing Malekith crowned, but her personal designs were that of becoming the Queen Mother.

Much like her husband before him, she had sunk her claws into Malekith and happily looked forwards to ruling through him…

Using her charms, and Malekith’s own perverse desires, Morathi had seduced the very image of her husband and for nearly two years mother and son had begun an escalating, and incestuous affair.

Deep down, and hoping to escape the perversion he so reluctantly enjoyed, Malekith was set to travel under the banner of his king, and had returned to his home in Nagarythe to tell all of which had transpired, ultimately intent to leave the sordid caresses of his mother…

…

The Prince and the Sorceress

“Bel Shanaar?!”

The screeching cry was punctuated by the smashing of a crystal goblet.

“A thousand pox upon his hide! May maggots fester in his waking eyes!”

Morathi’s voice rose and grew further and further unhinged.

Drawing a deep breath and sitting onto a silken settee Malekith kept his handsome features still and calm as his mother let loose a fury.

“That! That… c-coward!”

Her breathing was so erratic and her fists so tightly clenched she didn’t notice that she was vibrating from her rage.

Pausing a moment, she let out a guttural unrestricted roar before looking towards her handmaidens. The dark haired, noble, maid-girls were hoping that their presence would continue to go unknown, and each was clutching the other in apprehension and terror of their mistress.

Pointing towards the ornate door of her chambers she screeched, her voice rising with a magical intonement, like that of a banshee.

_“Begone!”_

The four younger she-elves let out screams of fear as they tripped over one another to exit the room.

Malekith rolled his eyes and stood before stepping towards the door.

Looking through the portal he saw an un-helmeted Nagarythii soldier; one of his personal guardsmen.

Meeting the grizzled man’s gaze, he furrowed a brow as the crying handmaids darted past him. As if answering Malekith merely shook his head as he closed the chamber’s double doors. Turning from the ornate wood he raised an eyebrow.

“Mother…”

Staring at the wall and her eyes burning with uncontrolled anger, Morathi merely hissed and growled in response.

Scoffing Malekith turned around, his voice rising in a pragmatic fashion.

“Right now, discretion is the most important course of action.”

Stepping away from the door and unclipping the cloak from over his shoulder the prince undressed himself of the colours of Nagarythe’s banner, draping the garment over the side of the settee.

Morathi’s now still body language, and distant air, seemed as if she was in her own world and lost in thought.

Clearing his throat and unclipping his sword from his waist Malekith let it fall to the floor.

Unbeknownst to him Morathi’s lips snarled as she heard the weapon drop upon the marble, ‘the disrespect for even his father’s sword?’

Leaping over the side of the couch and lying down with a sigh, Malekith covered his eyes with his hands. Waiting a long while before finally speaking again.

“I was first among the princes to pledge fealty.”

Letting out a sigh and a high pitched ‘ah!’ Morathi turned.

“My, my, my!” She cooed, her face forcing a smile as she turned around and stepped towards her now lounging son.

Extending a hand, she tapped upon Malekith’s chest and he moved his hands from his eyes.

“Did you present him with your manhood too?”

Malekith furrowed his brow.

With a lightning snap she slapped her hand across his face, the edges of her nails leaving long scratches across his cheeks.

Turning away from him and raising her voice she returned to ranting.

“So, my firstborn and only child is now a eunuch? Excellent!”

Clearing his throat and touching a hand to his face Malekith reservedly shot back, “With all the attention the other princes are giving Nagarythe, Tor Anlec, _and our family!_ I had to be the first! _You_ have made this too difficult a landscape! And it is I, not you, who must sail and tread it!”

Morathi was now at an ornate serving table nearer a window of her chamber, atop it was a crystal pitcher of wine, and more goblets.

Filling a new vessel with the dark purple liquid she took a long drink before scoffing.

“Oh yes… I’m sure… Appearances…”

At this Malekith let out a rumble, “Your lust for your own power has clouded your vision… It’s put us all at risk.”

Straightening and bringing her goblet to the table’s surface the elven Queen-dowager slowly turned, her face one of tranquil anger.

“You know not the things I have seen… Or how greatly I have suffered since I lost my love!”

Her voice cracked as she responded, “Your flippant childishness has clouded yours!”

Malekith sat up from his lounge, his mouth opening in preparation for a retort when Morathi’s eyes and face broke completely; reddening and becoming flush with tears.

“I loved him! I had Aenarion; I was queen! He refused me, and his hubris made him refuse you!”

Letting go of the glass she stepped away from the table, backing away from Malekith.

“The fool! He threw away what was your birthright! What you were owed, what _I am owed!_ I came from nothing! I was queen! And now I am not going to return to nothing!”

Bringing a hand to the chest line of her elegant pitch-black dress she clutched at her heart.

“I gave birth to a king! I am a consort to kings!”

Slowly, his face became unnerved to see such emotion from his mother, and Prince Malekith stood.

Forcing herself to smile Morathi tilted her head to the side, her long black locks falling from her shoulder gracefully.

“You’re a fool… a young fool.”

She laughed curtly. Before letting out a weep and turning away.

“Now what? I figure you’ll be off, leaving me hmm? Somehow I picture that fitting.”

She laughed sharply.

“Leave me with my ghosts…”

Malekith growled, before retorting, “Ah yes, all the ghosts of handmaids frightened to death of your shrieking.”

Narrowing her eyes and pursing her lips Morathi slowly looked towards her son.

“Such disrespect…”

Black tears had fallen down her cheeks leaving long inky streaks, but as fast as it came, it appeared her sorrow had now fled.

Malekith walked towards the widest window of the chamber, an elaborately carved work of art of stone and painted glass, it had been a gift of his fathers’ to Morathi… Funnily enough he had always hated it.

Centering himself he calmed and tried to abate his mother’s ire altogether.

“The King declared a list of hefty, longwinded, goals.” He chuckled. “He seeks to double our sailing efforts, to chart the whole of the world and to establish colonies across the seas. It’s a guiding effort he hopes will reunite the people and the kingdom.”

Morathi had silently walked behind Malekith. When he turned around, he exhaled and stepped back in surprise.

“So quick to abandon your birthright? So… content to be nothing… but a footnote.”

Raising her lips in a snarl she let out a false laugh, “Already you’ve agreed to be his pawn, have you?”

Clearing his throat Malekith tried to respond hastily, “It’s a great honour I wa-“

“Bah, I see already you’re going to be singing his praises? Look at you? Content to bend the knee and excited at the prospect of becoming a catamite!”

Malekith’s brow furrowed and his face contorted in surprise and he backed into the wall.

Raising her hand Morathi was about to strike him when he darted out his left hand to intercept, wrapping his fingers around her soft, bangled wrist.

Tilting her head backwards and ignoring that he was gripping her arm tightly Morathi spat yet one more insult,

“Some son of Aenarion-“

At this Malekith snapped, his right hand shooting upwards and clutching around her throat.

Growling and pushing forwards he lifted his mother from the ground and stomped forwards while choking her.

Flashes of everything they had done… all the sins and the sickening guilt-filled nights… came to him.

Roaring he grit his teeth;

“Do not speak to me of my father!”

Almost intuitively, he directed and carried Morathi towards her curtained canopy bed.

When only a few feet away from it he let go of her throat and brought his hands under her arms, throwing her onto the plush sheets. After she landed, she began coughing and letting out heavy breaths, choking and fighting for air.

Malekith was standing tensely. His eyes wide in shock at what he had just done, staring at his hands.

Her face was pale, and her throat red from where he had gripped her, but Morathi smirked, her hair now wildly blown about from her fall.

Looking up from his hands Malekith swallowed heavily, his breath coming out of his nose as he shook his head.

“What have you done to me?”

Letting out a low laugh Morathi sat up, brushing her hair from her face. One of the straps to her dress had slipped from her smooth, flawless shoulder and Malekith couldn’t help but trace the line of the raiment.

The wide V leading to her bosom was now more exposed, and he looked upon her with a burgeoning feeling.

A near-hatred coursed in his veins as she finished her laugh and cocked her head to the side.

“I have done nothing…”

Shaking his head Malekith darted his emerald eyes away as his chest tightened.

“You witch! I… why? Again these… this, torment!”

Slowly crawling towards him Morathi arched an eyebrow and extended a hand.

Her lithe, graceful fingers moved through the air and compelled him to step closer.

“A king… takes what he wills…”

Malekith, reluctantly stepped forwards.

Her hand now felt along his belt.

Shutting his eyes, the prince let out a heavy breath, his voice vulnerable and quivering as he whispered, “I am no king…”

Her warm fingers were working along his belt and unsealed its clasp.

Slowly pulling downwards his elegant trousers began to fall.

“Nonsense… A king yet uncrowned, is still a king to behold…”

Malekith slowly opened his eyes, unable to say no… Unable to refuse what he knew was coming.

Morathi titled her head upwards, knowingly. Her eyes glowed with a light lilac hue as she let out a perverse smile.

His heart tightened and he offered a weak apology, yet it did nothing to alleviate the greater guilt in his chest.

“I did not mean to throw you… I… I know not what came over me…”

Bringing her face towards Malekith’s covered manhood she let out a loud kiss of her lips against the fabric undergarment.

“A king, has no need to apologise…”

Issuing a heavy sigh Malekith shuddered at the familiar feeling.

Kissing against him again Morathi let out a low, false, giggle. “My, my… I can feel your tension from here.”

Slowly her fingers reached upwards and curled around the edge of his undergarment.

“Shall I kiss it better?”

Malekith let out a guttural response in revulsion.

“I’d rather you not speak like this…”

Routinely working his clothing downwards Morathi failed to notice Malekith’s moving hands.

Chidingly she responded, “Sure, sure, whatever the prince desires… I’m merely a supplic-“

Once the garment had fallen down his thighs, he darted his hands forwards and took hold of handfuls of Morathi’s hair.

Forcing her forwards and pressing her face against him she let out a sharp noise of surprise, interrupting her otherwise sarcastic sentence.

Shutting her eyes, she took a deep, licentious, breath. Savouring the smell of Malekith’s engorging manhood.

Kissing against his skin, and willingly sinking herself deeper against him Morathi let out a womanish giggle, before moaning lowly and with a sadistic, unreserved, satisfaction.

With each moment that passed and each beat of his heart Malekith’s member grew, lifting upwards and thickening as his arousal took on a painful form… His cock stood upwards and he let out a shuddering breath; a hidden, wordless, plea came from behind the sound.

Without a word Morathi moved away from his skin and the base of his manhood.

His grip had loosened on her hair and he looked down longingly as she nodded.

“Shall I?” she asked. Her voice drenched in lustful intent.

But before he could respond her face shifted, and her eyes narrowed, “Or, are you intent to disappoint me again?”

The last time she had attempted to force a moment such as this he had refused her… Fighting and slapping her away before storming off.

Being reminded of this his lips curled in a snarl and Malekith let loose with a growl, descending to grab the she-elf and plant her back-first onto the bed.

“You will be-still that vile tongue of yours!”

Darting a hand to her mouth the prince took hold of his mother’s jaw and forced her lips outwards into an unsightly expression.

“Or should I teach you a lesson?”

Descending a hand of her own Morathi took hold of Malekith’s shaft and began tightly and slowly teasing her fingers up and down it.

The touch elicited a sudden, gasp from the younger elf and his hand fell from her face instantly.

Tightening her grip around the length of his member Morathi began using her other hand to touch and tease his sack and taut balls.

“I think you will find, that it is you who is need of a lesson…”

Sighing and shutting his eyes Malekith let out a low breath, he was, for the moment, trapped in her grip.

Smirking and letting out a slow chuckle Morathi tilted her head as she watched her son’s expressions and attempts to contain his reactions.

“So… I take it you visited no brothels either to or from the Island of Flame?”

Shuddering as her hands began slowing and speeding up teasingly Malekith let a barely suppressed moan from his reddening lips.

Arching her brows and slowing her hands Morathi used her thumb to torture and rub the glistening tip of Malekith’s penis.

Shaking her head side to side as she pulled back his foreskin, she traced her thumb around the sensitive edge of his cock’s head.

“Not at all?”

Malekith opened his green eyes and tried to stare back at the enticing, flawless example of elvish beauty before him. Opening his lips, she saw that he was breathing through his teeth, futilely resisting her finger’s skillful touch.

“How respectful of you… so focused on your duty…” she bowed her head mockingly, “But not even a peasant shepherd girl aside the road?”

Malekith leant his head upwards, looking down his nose at his mother as she continued to slowly tease his shaft while rolling and fondling his heavy balls in her other hand, her expression and actions made it seem as if it were a mere game to her.

Cooing she smiled before making a false noise of surprise, “Wait… no don’t tell me.”

Malekith raised a brow, shuddering and letting out low moans as her hand picked up a steady rhythm of jerking his shaft, up and down as her fingers rolled his sack around.

“You used your hand?”

Furrowing her brow and shaking her head she made a false expression before sticking out her tongue, “Ugh! What a waste of your seed… Unless…”

Leaning herself back playfully her face rose, impressed, “Nothing? You’ve done nothing since last we…”

She let out a perverse satisfied chuckle. As her voice teased, “My… Malekith…”

Inflecting on his name she sounded almost disappointed at such restraint.

Shutting his eyes and looking away the prince let out a low moan as her thumb teased his pre-cum covered tip. Finally, with his voice oozing embarrassment, he spoke but one word;

“Silence.”

Raising a manicured brow Morathi narrowed her eyes spitefully before stopping her hands. Aiming his cock towards her she darted her head forwards.

Her tongue extended and directed his member directly into the warm, wet, embrace of her mouth.

At this he arched, his whole body reacting to the sudden shock.

His voice rose in youthful sensitivity and he let slip a loud moan. Struggling to control himself as his hands tightened their grip and his legs shivered.

Between his parting lips he whispered, “N-no… I…”

Morathi however showed no mercy, wanting to torture him as much as she wanted to fulfill her own desire.

Swirling her tongue around the head of his cock she tightened her lips and suckled, kissing and forcing herself down his shaft. Coating and licking the underside now she moved her right hand to touch and trace circles along his thigh, while her left hand tightened their grip and squeezed his sack periodically.

As quick as her attack came, it withdrew.

Pulling herself backwards she sucked as hard as she could, dragging her teeth teasingly along the top and bottom of his cock before ending the journey by allowing his now-slick member to exit her mouth in an audible pop.

Her left hand too, reluctantly, released its’ prisoners.

With both hands now free she forcefully pushed her son backwards before adjusting how she was sitting upon the bed.

Using the back of her right hand Morathi wiped a trail of glistening spittle from the corner of her lip and let out a low cooing laugh at the sight she’d made of her lover…

Now, fully erect, and at the mercy of his arousal Malekith looked towards the icon of pure sex before him. His voice failed and he couldn’t help but trace his eyes from Morathi’s smeared lips, across her reddened face, and down her neck.

Her collar bones were barely hidden by her now ruffled dress, and their angles stood out enticingly. He studied the bow of her pale skin, before his eyes moved down farther.

Her breasts; round, and soft… sat as if they were on display for him, or any other observer… Pushed upwards by the half-corset woven into the middle of her black dress Morathi knew what affect her very sight did to men, and she made absolutely no efforts to masque it.

Even though it was a black mourning dress, what she wore had been tailored personally and did nothing to hide the curves of her form, or her undeniable beauty. If anything, like the other lavish garments she wore, or didn’t, it enhanced her appearance.

Lying backwards and drawing a sharp breath she pointed demandingly, her voice devoid of warmth as she issued a stern order,

“Remove that hideous shirt of yours.”

Merely breathing in response Malekith reached upwards and unclipped the gorget from around his neck, throwing it behind him with abandon.

Beginning to unbutton the heavily woven tunic over his chest the prince darted his eyes down as his fingers failed.

Grunting in desperation he eventually growled before descending his hands and pulling the garment from over his head.

Ruffling and ruining his hair’s previous position he threw the shirt before moving locks from his eyes.

Then he moved awkwardly to kick his boots from his feet. Struggling to remove his trousers from around his ankles.

At this sight near the end of her bed Morathi couldn’t help but let out a teasing, derisive, laugh.

Furrowing his brow Malekith shot her a venomous glance before she responded in kind, throwing him a perverse, sadistic, glance of her own.

Snarling and moving towards her the prince brought his hands to either side of her head. Bringing her closer to his face Morathi allowed herself to be moved, but her expression and words made it clear she wasn’t yet going to bow to him just yet…

“Such impatience… What a boy you still are…” she parted her lips to reveal her ivory teeth in a smile.

Growling and forcing his lips to hers Malekith kissed and moved his head from side to side. Morathi moaned under the embrace, but raked her hands along his back in defiance.

Letting out a groan and breaking off the kiss Malekith hissed in pain, as he pushed her downwards, her head falling into a pillow.

“I am no boy! I am the Prince of Nagarythe!”

Narrowing her eyes and moving her hands up and down her son’s back she taunted, “Sure…”

Forcing another kiss against her lips, her fingers continued to touch his back, yet this time they traced the long ridges her scratches had just left. Under him she cooed and her eyes shut as she received this kiss more willingly.

Breaking it off the two fought to catch their breath as he lowered his body against hers.

“I’ve led armies… I’ve killed men… bedded women… I am intended to a princess.”

His face faltered in its false ire and his eyes showed a lack of control as he pressed himself against Morathi’s lips again.

Tongue met tongue and the two passionately kissed one another as their hands raced and explored the other’s body.

Using his right fingers, he pulled down and exposed her bosom to the air. Softly caressing and pinching both her nipples before planting his palm against her left breast.

Reluctantly Morathi moaned as Malekith pulled away.

“You were a boy, leading other boys… what do you know of battle? And a princess? Pah…”

She scoffed falsely before he lowered his mouth, kissing along her neck.

Swallowing and leaning her head back Morathi wordlessly invited him to continue kissing her throat, under her pale skin a bruise in the shape of his hand was already forming from where he had choked her.

“A harlot…”

Pausing from a more forceful kiss against her neck Morathi chuckled.

“Oh? Have I offended you?”

Pulling away and his enthusiasm faltering for a moment Malekith let out a low voice of warning,

“Do not mention her again…”

The two shared an intense stare, he was motionless, but Morathi continued touching him, tracing her fingers along his toned and muscled physique. Teasing his chest with pinches and arriving at his nipples she flicked one before letting out a coo.

“my… Mally? Do you love her?”

Blinking and averting his eyes he lowered and returned to kissing his mother’s neck. In shock Morathi stayed motionless as his lips pressed back against her flesh.

Slowly she began to laugh, wrapping her arms around his back and kicking her bare feet outwards she pushed her legs against the lower part of her dress. Easily the fabric ripped and she freed her legs to wrap around him. Now Malekith’s kissing had lowered from her neck towards her collar.

Unable to contain it any longer she teased, “You do! Ha! You do love her!”

Moving his mouth up from her chest he whispered, “I told you not to mention her again…”

Kissing a line towards her breasts Morathi closed her lips and eyes, suppressing her entertainment at his wordless admission and answer to her question.

“Fine…” she responded.

Moaning and relishing the feeling of his wet, soft lips, against her skin she cooed and shivered as he began leaving small bites against her sensitive flesh.

“Oh gods…”

Moving away from her and leaning back up Malekith looked down and nodded, “Remove that _hideous_ dress…”

Opening her purple eyes and staring her son down the she-elf sorceress raised a brow defiantly.

Growling and darting his hands towards her chest Malekith’s patience evapourated and a possessive lust took over.

His voice boomed as he let out petulantly, “I am in no mood for further games!”

Tearing the silks from her skin Morathi merely watched on with a sadistic, approving smile.

His fingers scratched against her in places as he ripped her clothing from her. His attention no longer able to allow for gentleness.

Reaching her hand out like a viper, Morathi slapped her son again. And he turned away, reeling from the hit.

Then her hand returned, in a perverted, slow, motion to begin caressing his cheek lovingly.

Grunting Malekith held back a snarl as he cooled and allowed the touch. Then with his hands he lowered and slowly began touching her face.

His emerald eyes opened and he looked down at her.

“Open your mouth…”

Cooing and moving her hand from him Morathi tilted her head and smirked.

“Oh? Ordering _me_ now?”

Ignoring her tone Malekith merely repeated himself, “Open your mouth.”

Pursing her lips deliberately Malekith moved his hands forwards and grabbed her hair, his voice lowering as he ordered, “Open your damned mouth!”

Forcing her upwards Morathi let out a cry of pain, opening her mouth involuntarily as Malekith pulled her hair and pushed his member forwards, prodding her lips as she moved.

Letting out a growl of her own the sorceress willingly took the length of his cock past her lips and began fellating him.

At this Malekith shuddered and he finally loosened his grip.

Moaning lowly, he nodded as he began helping guide her along, up and down, as she groaned and issued muffled moans.

“yes… that’s it… so… you do listen?”

In response Morathi merely moaned louder and let out a wet chuckle as she sucked and gagged.

“Oh fuck…”

Leaning backwards Malekith slowly sat onto the bed as his body responded more and more to her lips, tongue, touch, and dominance.

“I… why am I… ugh n-nehhh no…”

His hands and fingers fell from their moorings in Morathi’s thick black hair and weakly Malekith toppled backwards.

Popping off of his spit-slick cock Morathi began stroking harder and harder as she caught her breath.

“Let mother take over, hmm?”

Malekith, his body wracked with intense alien waves of pleasure shuddered on the bed as she stroked and tightly worked the shaft of his member.

“N-no! I… I… oh gods… f-fu-fuck y-you…”

Morathi smiled widely as she moved around, her hand was still working up and down the spit-slick shaft but now she planted either of her legs over his head and began lowering.

“Mally is that any way to talk? I thought I taught you better…”

Watching her aroused, glistening pussy come mere inches from his face Malekith let out a loud involuntary moan.

“Give… give it to me…” his voice pleaded.

Keeping herself out of his reach she leant forwards, kissing his tip and stroking harder.

“Oh?” she asked obliviously.

“Give me… You… you…” struggling to form words Malekith merely moaned and shivered in her grip.

Tauntingly she finally responded, interrupting his faltering language, “Shut up Mally.”

Punctuating the words, she lowered and forced her pussy against his lips and mouth.

Immediately he began kissing, licking, and sucking at her. As if his life depended on it, he drunkenly licked up and down, swirling his tongue against the flesh of her sensitive womanhood. Searching upwards for her clitoris.

“Oh! Oh!” she cooed in surprise.

Sucking and licking, kissing and occasionally biting the most sensitive flesh on her body, Morathi shivered and paused her stroking to merely revel in the sensations rippling through her nerves.

“Y-you… really… haven’t done anything… since…”

Moaning loudly and arching her back Morathi pressed herself down, gyrating her hips onto Malekith’s face as she made noise without abandon.

“Yes! Yes!” She cried.

Shaking her head from side to side she let go of his cock and let out an animalistic howl of satisfaction as he began focusing his kissing and attention towards her small clit.

Shivering and growing ravenously lustful Morathi eyed his member and lowered towards it.

Pressing her chest and breasts against her son’s abdomen she perversely relished every electric shock in her body as she moved towards his cock.

The taboo of the evening’s events made her more and more aroused with each time that they bed one another.

And with a lust-crazed mind she now focused on one thing alone.

Her voice came out, breathy and desperate, as she kissed and licked the crown of his member.

“Lick it… that’s it… yes… tongue-fuck me…”

Moaning sharply Morathi shut her eyes, “I can’t wait any longer!”

Giving into her deepest desire she opened her mouth once more and set forwards, sucking up and greedily taking the fat head of her son’s member into her mouth.

Sucking loudly, and forcing herself as deeply as she could she moaned and issued muffled words around the manhood now penetrating her lips.

“ ‘eep ‘oing… _mhmm shlorp_ , ‘ongue ‘uck mey…”

Gagging herself and letting out a satisfied swallow Morathi moaned as she bobbed up and down harder and harder.

Underneath her, Malekith was viciously showing her womanhood no mercy. Swirling his tongue around her clit and occasionally kissing her labia, earlier he had drawn the sigil of Slaanesh with his tongue madly and lustily inviting the dark prince to bless their perverse and sordid ritual…

Now he was sucking upon her engorged button, a strange burst of energy propelling his efforts as he attacked the bundle of nerves.

Spurred on by his assault Morathi madly attempted to keep pace.

Sucking and biting his member she desperately tried to make him climax. Her throat rejected her attempts at taking him deeper and she began gagging, coughing, and sputtering around the member until she moaned and shivered.

Forcing herself off him she began grunting, “no… no! N-not… no!”

Her legs shook and her body failed to respond to her poor attempt at halting her orgasm.

Shivering and letting out a building scream she laid her head on Malekith’s thigh, her eyelids shuddering as she tried to fight the climax.

Between her legs the young prince laughed amidst his deep sucks and licking. Energy crackled in his veins and the spell which Morathi had used to force him down now fell away.

“I… I can’t…” she moaned, “I mu…must…”

Trying to move herself away and off his face, Malekith, now able to move his hands, darted up to grip either side of her hips.

Opening her eyes widely, Morathi finally realised her magic had been usurped and she was _losing…_

“N-no! I… I… n-noooo!”

She moaned and shivered as Malekith held her body in place.

“I! I… no! R-release me! oh gods…”

Malekith would have laughed, but instead remained focused on his sadistic labour.

Arching her back and with her body twitching Morathi attempted one final time to resist, but as the words left her lips she already lost,

“Malekith I am your m-mo- oh! OhhhHhhhhh!! GAahhhGhgh! Ughhh n-nooo _ooo!_ ”

Shaking and her eyelids fluttering the sorceress moaned and cooed, melting against the mind-numbing forced orgasm which was exploding between her legs.

Licking slower and slower Malekith skillfully drew out the moment, making the pleasure a torture as the climax became prolonged.

Digging her hands into the bed sheets Morathi moaned mindlessly, as drool and pre-cum leaked down her lips.

“I…I.. oh yes… m-make me cum… make me… yes, yes, _yes!_ ”

Her resistance had fled and Malekith continued to lap at her drenched womanhood. Kissing and licking up and down the sides of her pussy; he kissed at her inner labia as gently as if they were flower petals before leaving a small bite.

Each motion he made elicited a sharp, loud, moan of enthralled pleasure from the she-elf above and she now gladly gave in to his command.

“you’re a king… you’re a king…” she began whispering, her voice breathy and low.

Now panting for air, she lowered her face into Malekith’s abdomen, kissing lazily and poorly as her body was held tighter and tighter.

“YES! OH gods!”

Grunting once and raising a hand from her hips to loudly slap against her buttock Malekith flexed and his cock stood.

Wordlessly he had issued an order.

Looking up from his body Morathi nodded, her voice drunk on the sex of the moment, she slurred, “Of course… let mother help you…”

Pushing her lips outwards, she gladly took the head of his cock into her mouth once again, immediately sucking and drawing it in deeper.

Nodding and feeling him squirm underneath her she cooed and moaned, vibrating his member within her mouth.

Pushing it to the side she tried speaking, but her voice was still muffled and slurred, “I’ll ‘ink it all ‘own Malle-ith… come ‘ow, ‘on’t ‘e ‘eedy… ‘ive it to me… I ‘ant you, I ‘ant it…”

Sucking harder and deeper elicited a moan from the prince and he finally removed his face from between her glistening lips and smooth, thick thighs.

He groaned and drew a deeply needed breath. Amidst the breathing he nodded and moaned loudly, “Take it…”

To which Morathi vibrated gladly.

“Take it all, d-drink it down… and take it!”

Letting go of her hips Malekith desperately shot a hand up towards the back of her head.

His voice cracked in mad desire as he moaned and his body tensed.

“Ta-take it!”

Pressing his hand against her neck and the back of her head he thrust upwards with his legs, face fucking and sloppily using Morathi’s mouth.

She moaned and loudly screamed in pleasure and approval, wrapping both her hands around his thighs and pulling him upwards as he began thrusting and fucking her throat.

Gagging and coughing, spittle escaped her lips as she held on, her tongue wildly working underneath his shaft as both of Malekith’s hands now pushed her head downwards.

From between his grit teeth Malekith shut his eyes and grunted, _“Yes! Yes!”_ as he continued to use her face as if it were for breeding.

With a loud, growling moan Prince Malekith finally felt his release and Morathi gagged and moaned in pleasure, her throat struggling to swallow as she forced her muscles to comply.

Pulsing and shooting past her lips Malekith’s cock pumped, releasing load after load of his thick seed into the back of her throat, coating her tongue and splattering against her warm, well-fucked, mouth.

Spent Malekith let go and tried to relax, breathing hard he attempted to calm his heart’s now intense pace.

Licking and swirling her tongue evilly around his cockhead Morathi lapped up the last dribbles of cum from his slit before finally letting him slip out from her mouth.

Coughing and continuing to swallow she rolled off his body and laid down on her side.

“T-tell… tell me…” she moaned.

A sadistic smile had now wormed across her cum, and spit covered features.

“This princess you’re hoping to marry”

Malekith drew a sharp breath and tensed.

“Was it her you were picturing?”

Shutting his eyes and pursing his lips the prince remained silent.

Sitting upwards with an eager jump Morathi seemed fully recovered from the fellatio she had just been subject to.

Poking her son in the chest she looked at him intensely.

“You know you can’t lie to me…”

Opening his eyes Malekith moved away from her touch.

“Aww… did I offend the prince?”

Sitting up Malekith shut his eyes, drawing a deep breath before asking, “Why must you provoke me like this?”

Pushing herself away and up towards the head of the bed Morathi playfully asked, “Like what?”

Sitting up from the bed Malekith walked towards the setting table and poured himself a glass of wine. Taking a quick drink made him cough and gag. Letting out a hiss of revulsion he narrowed his eyes and turned to look at his mother.

“Why in the gods name do you drink this fairy-piss?”

Laughing and stretching out her legs Morathi cocked her head to the side.

“Why? What does she drink?”

Tensing and throwing back the rest of the wine Malekith swallowed with a low grunt. Slamming the crystal to the table the thin stem of the glass snapped and he ignored the scattering shards.

Staring towards the she-elf intensely he finally let out a scoff before walking towards her and the bed.

“Why do you do this to me…”

Morathi merely pursed her lips in a reserved smile as a brow rose slightly.

“A woman… continuing to use her tongue like a weapon…”

Mounting the bed, the prince shot his hands forwards, one towards his mother’s throat and the other towards one of her legs.

“…needs to know her place!”

Forcing himself towards her he rubbed and pressed his softened cock against her wet and parted pussy.

Her eyes rolled back into her head as she coughed and struggled under the tight grip around her throat and she began nodding in approval madly.

Croaking out; “yes.. yes… show me my place! Be a good _boy,_ and show me my place!”

Even now her words were mocking. But Malekith’s body responded in kind.

His cock had hardened again and he finished rubbing it against her entrance.

Moving his hand from her leg to direct it he pulled back and aimed his cockhead between her glistening and moist lips.

Nodding and smiling madly Morathi moaned in anticipation as he pressed and forced himself forwards. Pushing her lips apart and entering her slowly.

Shuddering and quivering in his grasp she opened her mouth widely before moaning and letting out a muted cry of pleasure.

Tapping his hand for air Malekith finally released her so she could breathe, but he was no where near merciful; and now he began his assault in earnest.

Using his free hands, he moved her body and easily positioned her under him. Forcing her legs into the air as he held her hips and began slapping his body against hers.

“M-ma-Ma-Mally!” she struggled.

Unable to draw a full breath, and with each thrust more forceful and intense than the last Morathi merely hung her head back and screamed in enthusiastic pleasure.

Moving a hand away from her waist Malekith began touching and rubbing a breast.

Slowing his thrusting only so that he could lean forwards and lick her erect nipples.

“Fuck! Yes… y-you… you’re…a-a king… a k-king takes w-what h-he wants!”

Shaking and shivering Morathi tried and failed to wrap her legs around her son as he suckled at her chest and slapped his balls against her wet and shivering womanhood.

“You-you’re a ki-king!”

Arching and losing her ability to speak Morathi merely moaned and spoke in unknown gibberish as she screamed and shivered, her body pliantly and willingly accepting the thrusting, thick manhood inside of her.

“ _U-uhgh, y-yughhh, ah-ahhh-aghhhh!?!”_

For a moment she lost her sanity and merely held on as Malekith angrily, relentlessly, and without control, delved deeper and deeper into her.

His hands searched and claimed every inch of her skin and she willingly accepted him.

Breaking every rule and law of restraint or decency the incestuous lovers wrapped around one another, relishing and worshipping the breaking of taboo, the sordid indulgence, the disgusting raw passion of their latest meeting…

Each time their flesh collided was pure sin, and it was rewarded with waves of pleasure not meant for mortals…

Their union, perverse, rotten, and evil, was being rewarded by a keen observer… and with every ululating moan, every dark word of worship, every curse and every uttered desire, the Prince of Pleasure blessed one of his most devoted hierophants with such carnal satisfaction any other would have perished…

And her companion… the flesh of her blood… the one she’d seduced so lovingly and totally claimed, was rewarded too. Yet unknowingly.

Malekith’s stamina was unnatural because it was not his own, his hunger and his desire too, were not of his making… yet his pleasure, his will to dominate, that was his entirely. It had merely been unlocked.

The words which Morathi had spilt into his ear, the loving caresses, they had long since laid a perversion in his heart.

And he now repeated her words…

‘A king… I am… a king.’

Deeper and more passionately he thrust forwards.

She moaned and accepted it, writhing around under him as she screamed and cried for more.

He leant down and kissed.

Tongue rolled against tongue.

The two became one, once again…

And he repeated, _‘I am a king… I am The King…’_

He thought of _her_ , of Morathi… and of other women. Of the Everqueen’s daughter… and of noblesses at court, their dresses and the galas celebrating their presentations…

‘They shall all be mine…’

Even the idea of a passing shepherdess… earlier he would have laughed at his mother’s sarcastic suggestion. Yet now, he only nodded,

‘Yes… even a peasant shepherdess… anything I behold I shall claim… and It _will_ be mine…’

Morathi bit into Malekith’s shoulder, her body was shaking and she was now pleading for reprieve.

“M-Mally!” she cried madly, “S-stop!”

Yet he was not to be denied, and he ignored her…

He was the king.

And he would have everything bend to his will, or it would be destroyed.

Slapping her hands against his back desperately Morathi choked on her breath and her eyes fluttered as she shook under him.

“M-mAlly! S-stSToop! _I-I.. Ma-maleK-kith!?”_

Screaming harder and harder she shivered and her legs kicked into the air, toes curling as her screams climbed higher and higher.

Malekith opened his eyes and moved to kiss her.

Emerald met Amethyst and she, for once, looked into her lover with fear; unsure of just what she had awoken in him…

Kissing him back madly and staring into his eyes Morathi climaxed and climaxed until finally she felt him tense and release within her.

He growled as if possessed and broke off the kiss to let out a primal, animalistic, roar of conquest. While the sorceress merely held on…

Collapsing atop her Malekith breathed into her neck as he tried to recover but he was spent and fainted into a dreamless darkness, while shivering and shaking under him Morathi’s eyes fluttered and she quietly mumbled, exhausted and used.

“Gods… g-gods…” was all she managed to say, as her arms limply fell against the sweat slick skin of her son.

…

The end.

…

Author’s afterword:

It was only a matter of time till I finally wrote something with the ‘Best Warhammer Mommy’ giving some 'motherly love', so I hope you’ve enjoyed this little, incestuous, porn with plot. If there are any issues or glaring errors, feel free to point them out.

Stay safe out there Boils and Ghouls,

VV


End file.
